


Oblivious

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, F/M, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Oblivious<br/>Fandom: Harry Potter<br/>Pairing: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Summary: A conversation during Christmas hols in <i>Half-Blood Prince.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Oblivious  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: A conversation during Christmas hols in _Half-Blood Prince._

Title: Oblivious  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny  
Rating: PG  
Summary: A conversation during Christmas hols in _Half-Blood Prince._

The knock on the door startled Harry, and he nearly dropped the book that he was reading.

"C'mon in," he called, feeling a bit odd giving someone permission to come into Ron's room.

Ginny poked her head around the doorframe. Harry couldn't stop the involuntary grin from spreading over his face. He didn't think he would have tried to anyway.

"Hey!" She smiled back. "So, I've come to a conclusion."

"Oh, have you, then?"

"Yeah." Ginny dropped onto the bed at his feet and lay back across the mattress. Her legs dangled over the side. Her socks were purple with yellow polka dots. He liked those socks. "I've decided that it's a pretty sad day when you're the least angsty person in a house."

"Hermione driving you crazy, then?"

"Oh, you've no idea!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "All the time just sulk, sulk, sulk."

"Yeah, Ron's a bit out of sorts, as well." Harry shrugged, putting his book down on the bed.

"Of course he is! They both bloody are! And the worst bit is that everyone knows why but them!" Ginny pounded the mattress with her fist. "I keep trying to subtly bring the whole thing up, and Hermione keeps going all 'I don't know what you're talking about' on me."

"Yeah. That sounds about right," Harry nodded. "Ron is just as clueless, I think."

"Yeah. They both are." Ginny sat up and moved so that her back was against the wall. She crossed her arms. "How is it that they can't see what's right in front of them like that?"

"Dunno. I guess they're just dense."

"They totally are." Ginny levered herself up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked. He had been enjoying their conversation, and if Ron came back in, he'd have to listen to him talk about Lavender some more, and he didn't think that he could handle that.

"I have an owl that I really need to answer." She shook her head. "If I wait any longer, Dean's going to think that I've died, but Mum's been going a bit crazy with Christmas stuff, and so this is the first chance I've gotten."

"Right." Harry tried not to think about Dean too much. It was annoying for reasons that he couldn't quite work out.

"See you later." She smiled. "We'll come up with a plan for dealing with the oblivious ones."

"Right. Yeah."

Ginny shut the door behind her.

Harry decided that he'd have to help Ginny come up with something to do about Ron and Hermione. After all, if two people couldn't see something that obvious, then they probably deserved whatever they got anyway.


End file.
